


Reunion

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, M/M, Passionate kiss, Reunions, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't cut out for travelling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts).



> For the lovely slytherco who wanted _Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person's._

Harry wasn’t cut out for travelling. 

Amsterdam Customs had been slow and problematic. There’d been problems with his Ministry papers. His Portkey was delayed. Harry had made himself antsy drinking harsh, horrible black coffee on an empty belly. 

By the time he arrived in London his head was pounding. 

Draco was waiting for him. 

“I’m finally home,” Harry said, pulling his lover close. Their reunion kiss was passionate; so desperate that his whole body curved into his darling’s own. 

The rest of the world retreated away to nothing. 

Harry wasn’t cut out for travelling, but homecomings? Those Harry could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
